Lighted Creatures
by Blind Wish
Summary: Su objetivo era protegerlo de todo aquello que pudiera herirlo profundamente. Sin embargo, al dejarse llevar, ha roto la regla más importante: No te involucres. Los sentimientos pueden jugar con tu juicio.
1. Prólogo

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**.

La trama es Mia**.**

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**, **Beta FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Prólogo**

— ¿_Qué_ eres exactamente?

—Algunos nos llaman hadas —respondió, y súbitamente aparecieron en su espalda dos hermosas alas envueltas en luz dorada. Solo que no eran alas, sino era simplemente una luz que les daba esa forma.

Inconscientemente, Edward dio unos pasos hacia atrás en cuanto las vio. Aún perplejo, contempló el rostro de la joven frente a él, sin poder entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Otros, nos llaman cambiantes —añadió, haciendo desaparecer los halos de luz de su espalda, para después transformar su apariencia a la de una niña de no más de diez años, con el pelo rubio y los ojos más verdes que jamás hubiese visto en la vida. A su lado, los ojos de Edward no parecían más que el dibujo de un _crayón_ infantil.

Contuvo el aliento, mientras sus manos empezaban a sudar. Estaba nervioso y asombrado al mismo tiempo. Al final, la pregunta seguía siendo la misma: ¿Quién era Isabella? Y, la más importante: ¿Era realmente Isabella?

—Te asusté… esperaba no llegar a hacerlo —murmuró una voz distinta a la que se había acostumbrado en los últimos meses. Era armoniosa e infantil, perfectamente a juego con la imagen de la pequeña frente a él. Totalmente opuesta a la voz suave, arrulladora y a la vez sensual de la que hasta el momento había considerado su pareja—. Pero era mi deber responder a tus dudas —se acercó poco a poco a él y, en menos de un segundo, volvía a ser su _Bella;_ ni siquiera en un parpadeo… todo frente a sus ojos—. Esto es lo que realmente soy, Edward. No es ni una cosa ni la otra. Existo porque debo existir y solo tengo una función —agregó, tocando su cara y mirándole con aquellos ojos chocolate que tanto le habían hipnotizado—: cumplir aquello que más deseas.

* * *

_Aquí está el prólogo de mi nueva locura, la cual por cierto no me deja dormir._

_Los capítulos los subiré Miércoles o Jueves, empezando mañana con el capítulo 1, ¿Reviews? ¿Follows? ¿Favoritos? ¿Un Eddie de bolsillo?_

**_Gracias por el apoyo y hasta luego._**

**Blind fuera.**


	2. Capítulo 1

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**, pero la trama es mía.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**, **Beta FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Chicago _

_19 de Junio, 1992_

— ¡Otra historia, mamá! ¡Otra! —le pidió el pequeño niño a su madre, soltando risas divertidas. Ya pasaba de su hora de dormir, pero aún no tenía sueño.

Su madre lo observó con dulzura y, suspirando, pasó una mano suavemente por su abultado vientre. Tomó su gastado cuaderno de historias para leerle a su pequeño ángel. Después de todo, al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños del niño; un poco más de tiempo despierto no sería un mal inicio para sus regalos.

Elizabeth abrió su cuaderno y buscó uno de los capítulos que no había leído últimamente. Su pequeño, próximo a cumplir los cuatro años, la miraba ansiosamente, esperando a que comenzara la lectura. Su atención no se iba hacia el cuento en sí, sino en la manera tan única en la que su madre lo contaba. Volvió a apagar las luces, encendió la lámpara de noche y empezó a narrar la historia, acompañándose de las luces en forma de estrellas y planetas que emanaban de la lámpara.

"_En un lugar no muy lejano, pero no tan cerca como para verlo, existen seres de asombrosa apariencia. A través de los árboles de verdes hojas y flores crecientes, danzan en armonía con la música inexistente._

_Formando luces de colores, y figuras en el aire, las hadas rondan los alrededores, concediendo deseos y brindando esperanza._

_Si las, ves no sabrás distinguirlas, puesto que se disfrazan astutamente; están a nuestro alrededor, viajan desde su hogar hasta la ciudad, vuelan por el campo o cualquier lugar distante en el mundo, solo para hacer feliz y conceder un deseo por quien decidan existir"._

Contempló a su pequeño, quien apenas podía mantener sus ojitos abiertos, y continuó leyendo, imitando las voces de las pequeñas criaturas que describía su cuaderno.

"—_Si nos preguntas directamente, y sabiendo la realidad, no tendremos otra elección más que decir la verdad —es lo que responden cuando les preguntas quiénes son."_

Edward bostezó con ganas, cubriéndose rápidamente la boca, ya que, si mostraba que tenía mucho sueño, su mami no seguiría la historia. Él quería escuchar esa parte por completo.

El pequeño amaba a su mami, sobre todo cuando le contaba esas historias tan mágicas a la hora de dormir. Por supuesto, también quería mucho a su papi, con quien jugaba durante el desayuno, antes de irse a su trabajo. Mami siempre los regañaba y les decía que no debían de jugar con la comida.

_Mañana ya seré un niño grande, así que tengo que superar mi hora de dormir_, pensó, aunque parecía una tarea muy difícil. Cuando llegara su hermanita, Edward iba a tener que ayudarles a sus papitos. Su papá le había dicho que esa sería su obligación de ahora en adelante: cuidar de ella; eso era lo que hacían los hermanos mayores, así como su amigo Mike cuidaba de su hermanito James.

Elizabeth, quien llevaba el último par de minutos al pendiente de su ángel, sonrió con dulzura al ver que el niño fruncía el ceño después de cada bostezo, como si estuviese muy concentrado en algo en específico... en no quedarse dormido, seguramente.

— ¿Crees poder seguir despierto lo que resta de la historia, Eddie? —le preguntó gentilmente, mientras acariciaba sus alborotados cabellos color bronce—. Si te parece bien, mañana, antes de desayunar, termino la historia. ¿Te parece?

Edward volvió a bostezar. Para un pequeño de casi cuatro años, las 8:45 p.m. ya eran horas muy altas, por lo que asintió y se metió bajo sus mantas. Elizabeth besó sus mejillas y su frente, le acomodó la sábana y se levantó lentamente, mientras los ojitos de Eddie se cerraban.

—Serás un gran hermano mayor, ángel. Estoy orgullosa de ti —susurró mientras salía. Cerró la puerta suavemente y se dirigió a la planta baja.

En la mesa del comedor se encontraba Anthony, su esposo, trabajando en unos documentos. Era un prestigioso abogado, así que era muy común que se llevara unos cuantos casos hasta su casa. Elizabeth se quedó en el marco de la puerta que daba a la sala y contempló a su marido. Su hijo, Edward, era la copia de su padre, a excepción del cabello cobrizo que había heredado de ella; pero tenía los mismos ojos verdes, tan hipnotizantes. Era como ver a su esposo, solo que con rasgos infantiles.

Anthony levantó la cabeza al sentirse observado y sonrió a su dulce esposa, la cual se veía cada día más radiante, a pesar de llevar consigo casi siete meses de embarazo. Su vientre lucía abultado y redondo, pero sabía que su pequeña niña todavía tenía que crecer un poco más antes de nacer. Se levantó para ir a recibirla y besó su frente con devoción.

—Has tardo más de la cuenta con Eddie. ¿Acaso te pidió otra historia? —preguntó, con tono juguetón. Conociendo a su pequeño mejor que nadie, sabía que éste aprovechaba cada instante disponible para tener a cualquiera de sus padres cerca.

—Es hijo de su padre. Como sabrás, no pude resistirme a su expresión tan anhelante —respondió Elizabeth en el mismo tono divertido. Anthony rio suavemente y abrazó con más fuerza a su esposa, acariciando su vientre con amor.

—Esperemos que, cuando llegue la princesa, a Edward no le importe compartirnos, Liz —agregó, llamándola por el apodo que le había puesto cuando empezaron a salir. Ella negó y un brillo apareció en sus ojos.

— ¿Bromeas, cierto? Eddie está más ansioso que todos nosotros por tener una hermanita —rio—. Creo que es todo eso de ser el hermano mayor y cuidar de una princesa. ¿No sabrás quién le habrá metido esas ideas en la cabeza, o si?

Anthony levantó las manos, en señal de inocencia —No sé de qué me hablas —dijo, con expresión de cordero, provocando la risa de su esposa.

—Solo esperemos que no le dé por quedarse hasta tarde cuando esta pequeña niña no pueda dormir. Dios sabe que con un pequeño despierto a media noche será más que suficiente —acarició su vientre nuevamente— ¿No es así, mi pequeña Charlotte? Serás una pequeña revoltosa y te amaré como a nadie. A ti y a tu hermano mayor, claro. Esperemos que papá no se ponga celoso —agregó sonriente. Anthony rio divertido ante eso.

—Para nada, amor. Es un placer compartirte con nuestros hijos —afirmó, colocando su cabeza sobre la de su esposa—. Te prometo que pasaré las noches en vela por ella, así como ahora lo hago por tus antojos, Liz —rio y le besó los labios—. No hay nada que me haga más feliz justo ahora. Te amo y gracias por darme la familia más hermosa del mundo.

—Gracias a ti por ser parte de ella —respondió su esposa, poniéndose de puntillas para besar sus labios.

**..::..**

— ¡Vamos papá! ¡Ya casi! —le gritó Edward para que se apresurara y llegara a la orilla del lago, que estaba en la propiedad de la familia.

Era un pequeño lago que conectaba con un río subterráneo y que terminaba cerca de la carretera, por lo que siempre había peces que iban y venían. Sus aguas eran poco profundas, así que a Edward le gustaba ir a nadar ahí cuando el tiempo era agradable. Además, se ponía a cazar todo tipo de reptiles y anfibios, para la diversión de su padre, a pesar de que no toleraba que las criaturas le saltaran encima y le daba cierto temor.

Finalmente había llegado ese día tan esperado por Edward: su cumpleaños número cuatro. Ese año, Edward había rechazado la idea de una fiesta, para el asombro de sus padres. Había pedido específicamente —o tanto como lo podía hacer un pequeño de tres años— pasar el día en el lago con sus padres y su pequeña hermanita. Entonces, Elizabeth decidió organizar un pequeño picnic, llevando consigo todos los aperitivos que le gustaban a su hijo, además de un rico pastel de chocolate y unos cuantos caramelos de los que vendía la señora Sores, en la tienda de comestibles. Era la tarde perfecta para un niño pequeño: chocolates, dulces y su familia en un lugar agradable.

Sus padres, dispuestos a hacer lo imposible por hacer feliz a su pequeño, cancelaron la pequeña reunión familiar que habían organizado, y se fueron hasta el lago para complacer sus deseos.

Era una mañana soleada en Chicago, aunque todavía era fresca. Elizabeth se había puesto una bata de maternidad con una carita feliz y un lazo rosa, pues Edward aseguraba que así su hermanita estaría con ellos y disfrutaría también de la visita. Edward quería que _Charlie_ —pues aún no podía pronunciar bien el nombre de su hermana— disfrutara del cumpleaños de su hermano mayor.

Tras unas horas en las que Anthony jugo con Edward a las orillas del lago, mientras el pequeño intentaba atrapar una rana escurridiza que saltaba por doquier —y su padre rezando para que la susodicha lograra escapar—, llego el momento de apagar las velas de su tarta y pedir su deseo. Tras esto decidieron volver al hogar y entregarle los obsequios a Eddie.

En el camino de regreso, Eddie se devolvió unos pasos al claro para tomar el sombrero que se le había caído accidentalmente a su mami. Entonces, escuchó que una voz salía del lago. Era tan dulce y bonita, como la que su mami hacia cuando le contaba sus historias. Miró a todos lados, buscándola, pero la voz no venía de un lugar en específico.

En ese instante, vio una luz dorada, del tamaño de una pelota pequeña, rebotando contra los árboles. Lo primero que pensaría un adulto— si estuviera en su lugar— era que se trataba de una libélula, pero Edward sabía que no era así. Era como las luces que su mami describía cuando le contaba las historias de su cuaderno, por lo que el pequeño abrió los ojos, completamente maravillado, y su sonrisa —aún sin su dentadura completa— se amplió todavía más. Intentó acercarse, pero cuando apenas iba a dar un paso, la luz rebotó contra unos cuántos árboles más y desapareció. Su padre le llamó, distrayéndolo unos segundos, y perdió la ruta de la luz.

— ¿Qué miras, campeón? —preguntó, mirando en la misma dirección que su pequeño niño contemplaba—. ¿Has visto otra rana?

—No, papá, vi una de las luces que dice mamá —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Dicho esto, corrió de vuelta hacia su madre para entregarle su sombrero. Anthony, tratando de entender las palabras de su hijo, enfocó la mirada un poco más y logró distinguir entre las hojas de los árboles una pequeña luz dorada que brillaba a la distancia.

En ese momento, se preguntó si había sido su imaginación o en verdad había la había visto.

* * *

**Aquí el primer capítulo de esta hermosa historia, espero sea de su agrado, pequeño pero importante.**

**Hasta la próxima semana.**

**Gracias a mi hermosa Beta – _tu paciencia es eterna cielo_- por su revisión.**

**Pasen feliz resto del día/noche/tarde.**

_**Blind**_** fuera**.


End file.
